The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a radiator is a heat exchangers used for cooling internal combustion engines, mainly in automobiles but also in piston-engine aircraft, railway locomotives, motorcycles, and stationary generating plants. Often, the radiator comprises a tank that receives radiator fluid through a radiator fill opening defined by a circular lip portion. The radiator fill opening generally has different sizes and dimensions that require different types of adapters and caps to attach a funnel thereto.
Typically, a funnels is used to facilitate the filling of fluids in all types of receptacles including putting oil in the engine blocks of vehicles and even putting coolants and antifreeze fluids in the radiators of vehicles. The conventional funnel has a generally conical-shaped body into which fluids as such are poured and a spout integrally extending therefrom, through which the fluids drain into containers. Often, a funnel can be used to fill radiator fluid into a radiator.
Other proposals have involved devices for refilling a radiator with radiator fluid. The problem with these funnel devices is that they do not provide a means for easy installation and matching with the appropriate radiator fill opening. Even though the above cited funneling devices meet some of the needs of the market, a radiator funnel assembly that facilitates the filling of coolants and antifreeze fluids in different types of radiators; whereby the assembly is assembled and disassembled through a color coded or labeling scheme to facilitate identification when assembling and when attaching to different types of radiator fill openings; whereby the assembly comprises a funnel that receives a radiator fluid; whereby multiple conduits detachably attach to the funnel in series; whereby a plurality of adapters, with each adapter having a unique identifier, couple to the conduits and to different types of radiator fill openings based on the unique identifier; whereby a plurality of caps, with each cap having a unique identifier, fastens an adapter with a matching identifier to the radiator fill opening, is still desired.